Espio the Dreamwalker
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Espio develops the power to walk into people's dreams. He then uses his newfound power to see what his friends dream about. Read to find out more.
1. Espio Becomes a Dreamwalker

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Wheel of Fortune. On the board, we have the title of the newest fanfiction from fanfiction9821. There are no letters at the time, but our contestants will soon change. First, we have Elijah Wood, known for being the voice of Spyro the Dragon in The Legend of Spyro trilogy. Next, we have Roger Craig Smith, the current voice actor of Sonic the Hedgehog. Finally, we have Austin & Ally star Ross Lynch. Ross, all you have to do is guess a letter. Ross: All right, I'll go with E. Do we have any E's on the board? Yes, we have 4 E's. On to Elijah. Elijah: I'll go with S. Any S's on the board? Yes, we have one S. Roger. Roger: I'll like to solve the puzzle, please. Well, go ahead. Nothing's stopping you. Roger: Is it Espio the Dreamwalker? Yes, you are correct. The title is indeed Espio the Dreamwalker. Ross/Elijah/Roger: Enjoy the new story!

* * *

><p>Espio was currently meditating in my apartment when he felt a surge of power go through him. He opened his eyes at the first sensation and looked for any changes. He then saw me napping on the couch. "Good-bye, my old friend," I mumbled in my sleep. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head," Espio said to himself. He saw the apartment melt away and be replaced with screens showing various images. Espio then started to look at the various images. He saw Ash Ketchum releasing Charizard. Ironhide's death from Dark of the Moon. "Is this what he dreams about," Espio asked himself. He continued to look at the various images being displayed in my subconscious. Godzilla's rampage through New York. Dave Stutler learning he <em>was <em>the Prime Merlinean. Michael Jordan scoring the winning shot for the Tune Squad. "Incredible. He memorized all of this," Espio said, walking past the images playing in my head. He then saw a blank door. Espio was curious, so he reached for the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door.

He saw he was in a church. He saw himself, Vector, and Charmy in tuxedoes. "I wonder what's going on. Looks like a wedding, but why would Rocket be dreaming of a wedding," Espio asked himself. He got his answer when he noticed I wasn't sitting anywhere and neither was Blaze. He looked at the front of the church and saw me standing there. "Looks like Rocket is here. As the best man by the looks of it," Espio said to himself. He then heard a toilet flush and saw Sonic running out of the bathroom. "Sonic, you got some toilet paper on your shoe," I said as I was straightening my bowtie. Sonic looked at his shoe and saw some toilet paper stuck to his shoe. "Wow, how did you know," he asked as he got the toilet paper off. "I just know when it's there," I replied. Shadow walked up to us with a pillow with two rings on it. "Shadow? What's he doing here," Espio asked. "Shadow, nice job delivering the rings. That's definitely what makes you the ring bearer," I said. "Thank you, Rocket," Shadow replied. The organ player began playing 'Here Comes the Bride'. Espio saw Blaze walking down the center of the church. "I get it now. Rocket's not the best man. He's the groom and Blaze's the bride. This is Rocket and Blaze's wedding," Espio said, making all the pieces fit. Espio then walked for the door that brought him here. But he couldn't find it. He saw another door near where Knuckles and Julie-Su were sitting. He walked over to that door, twisted the knob, and opened it.

Espio then found himself in an alley where I was in my human form standing before Freddy Krueger, infamous dream killer. "Your path ends here, Krueger. You will not be ending any more lives, you hear me," I shouted. "You're gonna stop me? You and what army," he asked. "I don't need an army. All I need is your glove and your hat," I said as I put Krueger's clawed glove and hat on. "Hey, that's mine, punk," Krueger said. "Not anymore," I replied. I then proceeded to slice him to pieces using his own weapon of choice. "This is for all the lives you've taken. Die, Krueger, die!" Espio was watching the whole scene unfold from behind a trashcan. I sliced and sliced until there was nothing left. I then lit a match and set Krueger's remains ablaze. "Tell them Tony sent ya."


	2. Back to the Real World

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you the latest chapter of Espio the Dreamwalker. In the last chapter, Espio developed the power to walk into dreams. He then walked into my subconscious and saw two of my dreams. In this chapter, he continues walking through my subconscious. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>Espio was walking down a corridor much like the last corridor. It had various images playing. Mufasa's death from The Lion King. Po defeating Tai Lung and Lord Shen. Kendall and Jo going their separate ways. Ignitus' death in Dawn of the Dragon. Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic going Super Sonic to defeat Time Eater. "More of these images," Espio said to himself as he walked down the corridor. He then found another door possibly leading to another dream. "What is going on," Espio asked himself as he reached for the doorknob. He twisted it, opened the door, and went inside.<p>

Espio found himself in the Pride Lands. He looked around and saw a lion with jet black fur and a brown-colored mane sleeping near the watering hole. "Rocket," Espio said, recognizing his friend. He then saw Simba making his way over to I was. "Askari, get up," Simba said. I stirred and opened my eyes to see Simba standing over. "Sorry, sire. I was getting some rest," I said. "Well, come on. You have to get back to Pride Rock," Simba said. "Of course, my king," I replied. We then made our way to Pride Rock. "What's Rocket doing in the Pride Lands? Wait, Blaze told me Rocket told her Simba offered him to become part of his kingdom. This must be what would happened if Rocket had taken Simba up on his offer," Espio said to himself. He then saw a door at the bottom of the watering hole. "I guess that's the way to get out of here. Fortunately, I'm not Sonic," Espio said before jumping into the water. He swam down to the door, opened it, and swam through.

Espio then found himself back in my apartment just when I was waking up. "Man, that was some sleep," I said, yawning and stretching. "Did you have some interesting dreams while you were asleep," Espio asked. "As a matter of a fact, I did," I replied. "Interesting. Those dreams would'nt possibly been marrying Blaze and staying in the Pride Lands," Espio said. "How did you know," I asked. "I developed a power that allowed me to go into your subconscious and see what you were dreaming," he replied. "Incredible. What else did you see," I asked. "I'm afraid I cannot divulge any more information," he replied. "Fair enough," I said.


	3. The Dream Machine

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you the latest chapter of Espio the Dreamwalker. In the last chapter, Espio continued to walk through my subconscious and saw another one of my dreams. In this chapter, I tell Tails about current events and he builds a machine that's able to inject me into my own subconscious. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>I was walking over to Tails' workshop so I could tell him about what happened. I was hoping he would believe me and not call the nearest asylum. I walked up to the door, knocked, and waited for a response. I had enough common courtesy to wait for a proper response. "It's open. Come in," Tails said. I then opened the door, headed inside, and walked over to where Tails was. "Hey, Tails," I greeted. "Hey, Rocket. Anything interesting happen today," Tails asked. "Well, Espio can walk into dreams, it looks like rain, and I guess that's it," I replied. "What was that," he asked. "Look, I know it may sound crazy, but it's the truth. Espio now has the power to walk into dreams," I replied. "That does sound crazy, but I'm not accusing you of lying. I mean, Blaze turned invisible. I believe you," he said. "Alright, now down to business. I need you to build a machine that could inject me into my own subconscious," I said. "Okay, I do love a project," Tails replied. He then got to work building what I asked for.<p>

I was lying down while Tails was setting up the controls to the Dream Machine. "Alright, Rocket. It's all set up," Tails said. Espio was marveling at the technological wonder Tails had built. "This is quite impressive," Espio said. "Thank you," Tails replied. Tails pushed a few buttons and was ready to turn on the machine. "Rocket, are you ready," Tails asked. He got his answer when he saw I was already asleep. "I guess you are," Tails said. "I'm ready as well," Espio said. "Okay, just focus on what you did before," Tails said. Espio then closed his eyes and the scene of the workshop and Tails melted away.

I was walking around in my own subconscious, looking at the images Espio had already seen. Ash releasing Charizard. Ironhide's death. Dave Stutler learning he was the Prime Merlinean. Godzilla's rampage. Po defeating Tai Lung. I also saw some images Espio hadn't seen before. Kovu's exile from the Pride Lands. Sonic's death at the hands of Mephiles. Cosmo sacrificing herself to stop the Metarex once and for all. I saw a door to my left and decided to investigate. I opened the door and headed inside. Right after I left, Espio entered my subconscious. "Rocket? Rocket? Great. Lost him," Espio said to himself.

I found myself on board the Blue Typhoon. I saw the very planet where Cosmo sacrificed herself to stop the Metarex once and for all. "I just couldn't believe Cosmo did that. Just when her and Tails were getting close," I said to myself. I then saw Tails there, reluctant to pull the trigger and end Cosmo's life. "This can't happen again. But I guess I can't intervene in this," I said. I let destiny do its work and saw Tails push the button to fire Sonic and Shadow. I was saddened by the fact that I couldn't do a thing to reverse this. There was pros and cons to saving Cosmo. One pro was that Tails and Cosmo could grow closer. A con was that the Metarex would destroy the universe. I just walked off and left Tails to himself.


	4. The Chaotix' Dreams

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you the latest chapter of Espio the Dreamwalker. In the last chapter, I told Tails about Espio's new power and asked him to build the Dream Machine. In this chapter, Espio uses his power to see what his fellow Chaotix dream of. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>Espio was currently meditating inside the headquarters of the Chaotix. "Espio, quit that," Vector said. "Leave him alone, boss. He needs concentration," Charmy said. "Whatever. I'm gonna take a nap," Vector replied. "Yeah. I need some sleep, too," Charmy said yawning. Charmy hovered over to the couch while Vector just rested his head on the desk. Unknown to both of them, Espio was listening in on their conversation. He planned to use his power to see what they dreamed of. "Let's see. Better save Charmy for later. Vector's the first," Espio said to himself. He then concentrated on entering Vector's subconscious. The scene of the Chaotix HQ, Vector, and Charmy melted away and became a corridor with only one door on the right. Espio walked over to the door, grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door.<p>

Espio quickly found himself in a restaurant. He saw Vector and Vanilla (Cream's mother) at a table having dinner. "Of course it would be this," Espio said rolling his eyes. Vector and Vanilla looked like they were enjoying their meal. Vector was having sirloin while Vanilla was having some pasta. "Looks like they're having a good time," Espio said to himself. In fact, Vector was indeed having the time of his life. "Well, enough of this. Time to see what Charmy dreams of," Espio said. He then left through the door that brought him here. He left Vector's subconscious and concentrated on entering Charmy's subconscious. A corridor with one door soon appeared. Espio headed for the door and went inside.

Espio found himself surrounded candy of all shapes and sizes. He heard someone eating, so he turned his head and saw Charmy eating some of the candy. "Somehow, I expected this," Espio said. He quickly left before he was mistaken for some candy. Just as he reappeared, Vector stirred. Espio went back to where he was before. Vector opened his eyes and saw Espio still meditating. "Come on, Espio. You can't sit there," Vector said sleepily. _I wasn't always __here_, Espio thought. Charmy quickly woke up after Vector. "Espio still meditating," he asked. "Yeah. He'd been there all day," Vector replied. Neither of them knew what had happened in their sleep.

* * *

><p>This is not an outro, just a little side note. I was able to do Charmy's dream and I will do Eggman's dream. But I will not, under any circumstances, do Amy's dream. In her dream, I imagine her either on a date with Sonic or marrying him. I can do Sonaze, Sonally, even Sonouge. But I cannot do Sonamy. No hard feelings, it's just against my better judgement. Sonamy just isn't a favorite pairing of mine. You would know why if you read chapter 7 of Gaming Generations.<p> 


	5. Shadow's Past

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you the latest chapter of Espio the Dreamwalker. In the last chapter, Espio used his power to see what his fellow Chaotix dream of. In this chapter, Espio walks into Shadow's dream and finds out why he is who he is. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>Espio was standing over Shadow who was currently sleeping. "Time to see what you dream of," Espio said to himself. He then focused on entering Shadow's subconscious. The environment quickly melted away and became a corridor with one door. "Looks like that's the only dream," Espio said to himself. He walked over to the door and opened it.<p>

Espio found himself on Space Colony ARK. He saw Shadow running the corridor with Maria Robotnik. "Who is that," Espio asked himself. He then followed Maria and Shadow down the corridor. He skidded to a stop when he saw Maria and Shadow surrounded by G.U.N. agents with their guns raised. "Better stay out of sight unless I want to become swiss cheese," Espio said to himself. He quickly ducked behind the wall when a gunshot was heard. Espio quickly left through the door that brought him here. He then found himself back where he was originally. "Better ask Rocket about what happened back there," Espio said to himself. He then left and made his way to my apartment.

"The Space Colony ARK. Gerald Robotnik created that and Shadow. Later on, G.U.N. thought it was a threat, so they went aboard and eliminated everything they could, even the people. Shadow and Maria would look out the window and marvel at the Earth. Sadly, Maria was shot and killed. She was Shadow's friend and was like a sister to him. Shadow never opened up to anyone after all that," I explained to Espio. "Why," he asked. "Because he may lose another friend just like how he lost Maria," I replied. "I guess if I was Shadow, I would do the same thing," Espio said. "I would, too, if I lost Blaze," I said.


	6. Sonic's Dream

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you the latest chapter of Espio the Dreamwalker. In the last chapter, Espio used his power to see what Shadow dreamed about and found out why he's like he is now. In this chapter, Espio uses his power to see what Sonic dreams about. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>Espio was walking over to Sonic's house so he could see what Sonic dreamed of. He looked through a window and saw Sonic sleeping. "Perfect. Now's my chance," Espio said. He walked over to the door, opened it, and walked inside. "Let's see what goes on in that head of yours. Hopefully it won't be like Shadow's dream," Espio said. He then focused on entering Sonic's subconscious. The house seemed to melt away and was replaced with a corridor. Espio saw there was three doors to choose from. He decided to go through each door one at a time. He then walked over to the nearest door and opened it.<p>

Espio found himself inside a restaurant much like the one from Vector's dream. He then noticed Sonic and Blaze at a table. _What is Blaze doing here? She's dating Rocket, not __Sonic_, Espio thought. "Are you sure Rocket doesn't mind that you're here and not with him," Sonic asked. "Positive. He knows where I am because I told him. He also knows you have feelings for me," Blaze replied. "How does he know that? I never told him," Sonic asked. "He told me it was a long story," Blaze replied. "Maybe I could ask him later," Sonic said. "Yeah, just expect the explanation to be detailed," she replied. "That explains that. Rocket knows where Blaze is. Guess I don't have to tell him," Espio said to himself. He then walked over to the door that brought him here.

Espio walked back into Sonic's subconscious and saw there was only two doors. "That can't be right. There was three doors. Better see what's going on," Espio said. He then walked over to the second door and opened it. He found himself in nothingness that seemed to stretch on for miles. "Where am I," Espio asked himself. He decided to double back and leave, but the door dissolved before he could do so. "I don't think you'll be leaving that fast," a voice said. "Who's there? Show yourself," Espio said. "Espio the Chameleon. I have seen what you have done. I'm afraid it is not a very good way to use your power," the voice said. "How did you know my name," Espio asked. "I know everything about you and the others, especially Rocket," the voice replied. "Why am I here," Espio asked. "To see if you are worthy enough to keep your power or lose it forever," the voice replied.


	7. Espio's Judgement

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you the final chapter of Espio the Dreamwalker. In the last chapter, Espio used his power to see what Sonic dreamed about and was brought into a room where the voice from Heroes Divided, Heroes United and Set in Stone trapped him so he could be judged. In this chapter, the voice will decide whether Espio can keep his power or lose it. Enjoy the new chapter, my friends.

* * *

><p>Espio was just standing there while the voice that is keeping him there decided his fate. "I have finally decided what to do. But first, I need to know why you had done what you had done," the voice said. "Well, that's simple. I was just curious about what the others dreamed about. The first time I was amazed at what I could do. I just couldn't help myself," Espio replied. "I see. Curiosity is a very powerful thing. It can either help you or harm you. Your curiosity is the very reason I have decided to let you keep your power," the voice said. "Really? You're letting me keep my power," Espio asked. "Certainly. You were just curious about the dreams of your friends. For that, you should be awarded, not punished," the voice replied. "Thank you," Espio said. "You're quite welcome, Espio," the voice replied. The voice then disappeared and the door that had brought Espio here reappeared. "Time to get out of here," Espio said. He then opened the door and left Sonic's subconscious.<p>

"I got you now, you nasty pincushion. Your friends can't help you now," Eggman said as he aimed his laser at Sonic. "Doesn't matter. Someone'll stop you," Sonic replied. "Like who," Eggman asked. "Like me," a voice replied. "Who's there," Eggman asked. "Just your worst nightmare," Espio said as he closed the gap between Sonic and Eggman. "Espio? What are you doing here," Sonic asked. "Just helping out a friend," Espio replied. "Get out of the way. This is between me and the hedgehog," Eggman said. "Never. I can stop you," Espio replied. He then leaped onto the laser and started to dismantle it. "No, get away from that. My beautiful laser," Eggman said. After Espio did his work, the laser collapsed and Sonic was saved. "Thanks, Espio. You really saved my fur," Sonic said as he got to his feet. "Anything for a friend, Sonic," Espio replied. Espio then left out the door that brought him here and exited Eggman's subconscious. "I guess having this kind of power has its perks," Espio said to himself. He then left Eggman's base before Eggman could get up.


End file.
